The blind side
by jacobblackxox
Summary: This is story about Renesmee and Jacob. just plz read. this is about Renesmee trying to let Jacob see her feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's Pov

My life had been bad as it is. I was kicked out my parents house and had to live in my grandparents house.

'Renesmee come here please.' Grandma Esme said.

'Yes grandma.' I said frustrated

'We've talked to your parents and they think that we should let you live on your own now.' She said.

'But grandma you can't do that. It's not fair.' I said.

' Renesmee you are 19 years old I think you can live on your own. Your grandfather and I bought you a house to rent. You have to pay half the rent every month.' Grandma said.

'Seriously grandma that is not no fair. I can't live on my own at 19 years old.' I said.

'Renesmee stop it and just please pack up and get ready to leave in the morning.' She said.

'Grandma this is so no fair. How could mom and dad do this. There not even in charge of me anymore.' I said.

'Renesmee I came up with the idea. I just confirmed it with them.' She said.

'Grandma how could you.' I said confused.

'I just think that it is time for you to live alone. Explore an independent life. You can't live with us for your whole entire life.' She said.

'You know what fuck you.' I said and stormed out the room and slammed my room door.

All the while grandma was yelling my name.

The whole reason why my parents kicked me out the house was because I was constantly shouting, slamming my door, coming home late, not attending school, going to parties and getting drunk and coming home with a hang over. My parents were fed up with it. They tried to get help but it didn't work I just ended up cursing out the shrink and walking out of the room. They tried talking to me about my problems, either in school or in general. To tell you the truth I had no problem my life was okay. It wasn't perfect but I wasn't getting bullied, abused anything like that.

I had friends that cared about me and my life I even had couple boys chasing after me. I wasn't what you say popular but I wasn't a so called "nerd" either. Every time I would go out to parties someone would put alcohol in the punch and everyone would end up drunk. But that's not actually it. I was never allowed to go to parties, but I still went for the fun of it. All my friends were going and I didn't feel like been left out so I sunk out. By the time I sunk back in after the party or the police came my parents were waiting in my room. I would always get rowed at and grounded but that didn't stop me I did what I please when I pleased. Right now if I was still living with my parents I would be grounded until I was about 30 years old. For a 19 year old you would think that your parents don't care and there not supposed to ground you, but with my parents it was stay and get grounded or go and don't get grounded. I decided to stay, but about 5 months ago my mom send me to live with my grandparents. Sadly, I couldn't sneak out the house. The windows were bared up and when you go down the stairs an alarm would go off.

I haven't been in trouble since I started living here. I mean I still ditch school sometimes, but not as much as I used to. As you know I still slam doors but don't all teenage girls do that when their angry. My parents still say hi to me but I could care less I don't say nothing. I just walk away pissed and angry. My mother visits grandma and grandpa sometimes but it doesn't matter because I don't acknowledge them. I just stay in my room peacefully waiting for them to leave.

'Renesmee open your door and come here.' Grandma said.

'Leave me the fuck alone grandma. I think I can live by myself so you also think.' I shouted.

'Renesmee I don't appreciate your tone of language.' She said.

'Yeah and I don't care.' I shouted.

'Renesmee.' Grandma yelled.

'Leave me,' I shouted.

I heard footsteps coming up the steps. I ran to the door and locked it. Grandma knocked on the door and tried to open it.

'Renesmee I am not playing with you. Open up this door.' She said.

'And I'm not playing with you either does it look like I'm on a playground.' I said back.

'Renesmee stop it and open the door.' She said.

'No. Just shut up and leave me alone.' I said,

'Fine but being rude doesn't change the fact that you're leaving tomorrow. Morning.' She said sternly and I heard her footsteps walking away.

I turned to my bed and fell on it.

'Ughhhhh. Why do I have to live by myself. Why can't I just stay with Grandma Esme. Or Aunt Alice or Aunt Rose.' I said to myself.

I heard a ringing. It was my phone. I looked in my school bag for it and answered it. It was my best friend. Jacob Black.

'Hi Jacob.' I said.

'Hey Nessie. I was wondering if you have any plans tomorrow.' He asked.

'No I don't think so. Why?' I said.

'I was wondering if you would want to got o the movies with me and some other friends.' He said.

'Um….. sure I would like to go.' I said.

'Great. I'll pick you up at 5 ok.' He said.

'Ok 5 is great.' I said.

'Alright see you later.' He said.

'Ok bye.' I said and he hung up.

Jacob Black had been my best friend for about 5 years. My parents trusted him when they first met. They figured that Jacob only wanted a friend out of me and nothing more. It was true though. The 5 years I spend with Jacob he had not once showed any sign of more than friendship. He has also had about 10 girlfriends in that 5 year time. Sometimes I get jealous and I don't know why. Every time he brings a girl out with us I just feel like killing the girl for some reason. Not because something is mentally wrong with me. Just to make that clear nothing is wrong with me. It's just I think I like Jacob Black very much. I don't want to tell him this because I'm afraid it might destroy our friendship and all the history we have together. I decided that I was going to tell Jacob about me being forced to live and survive by myself.

'Renesmee Jacob's here.' Grandma Esme said.

I had to hurry up and pack all of my things in a suitcase and some boxes ready to move in my new house after I come back from the movies.

I'm coming.' I yelled.

I wanted to look real good for him but look the right way for the occasion. When I was finally ready I went downstairs.

'You look very pretty Renesmee.' Grandma Esme said.

'Thanks Grandma.' I said.

'Hey Nessie.' Jacob said.

'Hi Jacob.' I said.

'You look pretty.' He said.

I blushed.

'Thank you Jake.' I said.

'Your welcome.' He said.

'Well your ready right.' He said.

'Yup.' I said.

'Ok lets go then.' He said.

I walked to the door and opened it.

'Bye grandma.' I said.

'Bye Renesmee.' She said.

I walked out the door and went into Jacob's car. He followed right after.

'So what movie are we watching.' I asked.

'My friends wanted to see a scary movie. Are you okay with that.' He said.

'Yeah I'm sure it's not going to be that bad.' I said.

'Alright scary movie it is.' He said.

When we reached to the movie theater some of his friends were there. Some like Embry, Seth, Jared and Kim.

Embry was the player type. I met him when I mistakenly walked in on him and a girl making out. It wasn't that bad but it was not the best sight. They were tonguing and it was just disgusting. I would have rather died than watched that.

I didn't meet Seth in a bad way. I actually liked Seth better than all the rest of the boys. He was sweet and kind. Any girl to marry Seth would be a lucky girl. He was really nice to me or any girl at that. It was like he had a soft spot for girls.

Now Brady was something. That boy knew how to sweet talk any girl. Brady was sweet a little bit on the dirty and nasty side but he was amazing. Now as in dirty I don't mean as in hygiene.

Finally, Jared. Jared had a girlfriend and they looked absolutely adorable together. Jared sometimes called me for advice with Kim if they ever had a fight or something.

The rest of Jacob's friends I haven't met as yet.

'Hey Renesmee how are you.' Seth said.

'Hey Seth I'm good. How are you.' I said.

'Same. So have you found yourself a boyfriend as yet.' He said.

'Sadly no, but I'm sure that special person is coming soon.' I said smiling. Hopefully it was Jacob.

'Well who ever gets you will be a lucky person.' Seth said.

'Thanks Seth.' I said.

'Nessie.' Brady said and picked me up and spun me around.

'Hey Brady.' I said.

'Your looking mighty fine today.' He said.

'Thanks. Your not so bad yourself.' I said.

'Oh stop it.' He said.

I started laughing.

'So 5 years with Jacob and you guys aren't a couple yet.' Brady said.

'We're just friends Brady. Nothing more.' I said even though I knew that I would like us to be more than friends very badly.

'Alright whatever you say.' He said.

'Hey sexy. Did you see anyone by your window this morning.' Embry said.

'No why.' I said.

'Just saying you should watch out. By the way your body is amazing.' He said.

'Oh My Gosh Embry you did not.' I screamed.

'I'm just joking calm down.' He said.

I slapped him on the arm.

'That hurt.' He said.

'Yeah right.' I said.

'Renesmee.' Kim screamed.

'Hey Kim.' I said.

'I haven't seen you in ages.' She said.

'I know I'm sorry. So how are you.' I said.

'Good. Guess what.' She said.

'What happened.' I said.

'I think I'm pregnant.' She said.

'What?' I said.

'Shush.' She said.

'Jared doesn't know.' I said.

'No I don't want him to know as yet.' She said. 'I don't know if I really am.' She finished.

'Ok I won't tell anyone.' I said.

'Thank you.' She said and hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Renesmee's POV**

After the movie was finished we all came out of the theater. The movie wasn't that scary but it was scary. In some of the scary parts I hid my face in Jacob's chest. He didn't react like I dreamed he would. He reacted with a don't care attitude. Like he couldn't wait for the movie to be finished so I could stop hiding from the scary parts in his chest.

'Alright Renesmee I'm sorry I can't drop you home so um….. Seth can you drop her home please.' He said.

I felt like I was about to cry. Obviously he didn't feel the same way about me like I did for him.

'Fine with me.' Seth said.

'Fine with you Nessie.' Jacob said.

'Yeah sure.' I said. Tears were about to come.

Now I couldn't tell Jacob about me moving out of the house and moving to my own place.

'Come on Nessie.' Seth said.

I walked up to Seth and he took my hand and dragged me to his car.

'Ok I have to take you home. Where do you live again.' He said with a smile on his face.

'You really don't remember.' I said.

'Of course I remember.' He said and started the engine.

When he reached to my grandparents house he shut of the car and got out.

'Where do you think you're going.' I said. In front of Seth's car was a moving truck.

'What's going on here.' He asked.

'Are the Cullen's moving.' He said.

'No not really. Just one Cullen.' I said.

'Which one.' He said facing me.

'Your looking at her.' I said.

'Your leaving.' He said.

'No not leaving just moving out of my grandparents house.' I said.

'Why/' He asked.

'My parents and grandparents think that it is the best thing for me.' I said.

'Oh so I will still see you then.' He said.

'Of course you will.' I said.

'Good.' He said and hugged me.

He got back in the car waved to me and then pulled off.

I walked up to the front door to see at least 4 men carrying my bed out the door. I moved to the side and let them pass. When they passed I rushed to my room and grabbed my personal bad I packed. It had my laptop my diary and other personal stuff in it. I put it on my shoulder and walked downstairs. I sat in the kitchen and waited for them to load everything in the truck. After they were finished my grandma told them the directions to the house and gave me the keys. I got in my car and followed the truck. After all I didn't know where the house was. When the truck stopped in front of a huge house I was shocked. What did grandma think I was married with 7 children. I cut off the engine and got out the car. I walked up to the house and got the keys out. I opened the door and stepped inside. This house looked like it was made for a married couple.

The movers started unpacking and moving into the house. I went upstairs and looked for the room that would probably be my room. I chose the biggest room. It had a huge window and a balcony. Also a beautiful view of the neighbor's next door balcony.

'Hello.' Someone said downstairs.

I rushed downstairs and to the door.

'Hi.' I said.

There before me was a hot guy. He had on sleeves shirt. You could see the muscles in his arm and the abs on his stomach.

'Hi I'm Jason.' He said.

'I'm Renesmee.' I said and accepted his hand to shake.

'Where's the rest of your family.' He said.

'There's only me.' I said.

'Really. You in this big house.' He said.

'I know right I thought the same thing.' I said. He had a confused look on his face.

'My grandma rent the house for me.' I said.

'Ah I see she's kicking you out.' He said.

'Yup you could say that.' I said.

'I live right next door. I saw the pink stuff and thought there has to be a girl moving in. Unless there is a gay dude moving in beside me.' He said smiling.

I started laughing. 'Nope I'm all girl.' I said still laughing.

'Good.' He said smiling.

'Excuse me can you tell me where to put this.' One of the movers said with a box in his hand.

'Um…. Yeah you can just put it on the floor in the living room. You can put all the other boxes there also.' I said.

'Ok thank you.' He said and went to put up the boxes.

'Do you want me to help you unpack the boxes tomorrow maybe.' Jason said.

'Sure if you're free.' I said.

'I'll be over at around 10. Is that okay with you.' Jason said.

'Yup that's okay.' I said.

'Ok well I better be going. I think I'm getting in the movers way.' He said.

'Ok see you tomorrow then.' I said.

'Yeah see you tomorrow.' He said and went through the door.

After the movers were done unloading the boxes it was around 9o clock. I shut of the lights and went to my room. They put the bed in and the mattress on top. I changed my clothes and put the clothes on that I packed in my personal bag. I put the bag in the corner and got in bed.

'Renesmee.' I heard someone call.

I got out of bed and looked out the window. There stood Jason by the window. I smiled to myself.

'Hey.' I said.

'You better watch out in the morning. Change in the bathroom.' He said.

'Oh thanks. I usually change in my room.' I said sarcastically.

'Just saying.' He said and waved goodbye.

I laid back in bed and later feel asleep.

**Thank you for reading I will update soon. Muah luv u guys a lot.**


	3. Sorry

Hi guys I am so sorry for not updating durning the summer I had a lot of things to do and I am truly sorry. I have started writing again and I will try to get at least 2 chapters up on 2 of the stories. I hope you guys will forgive me and we could start off again. I would like to thank the persons who review, favorite and follow me or the stories. I have been going through alot and my laptop is fucking stupid. I have to write the stories on my laptop transfer them to a flash drive and upload them on another computer. Lately my laptop hasn't been able to turn on that's why I haven't been updating. Durning the summer I promised to finish the stories but I failed to follow through. This is because my cousin died and my boyfriend and I were having problems + my laptop was fucked up as I said. I am back and I am sorry for the wait. I appreciate anyone who stuck with me through my stupidity and I hope you guys will forgive me 3


End file.
